


The Fallout

by Hitman202578



Series: The Devils heartbreak [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 23:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitman202578/pseuds/Hitman202578
Summary: Heres the 2nd part. Some people enjoyed the 1st and I liked writing. If people like this I'll keep going and each time I'll try to make each one longer. Hope you enjoy





	The Fallout

"Lucifer!!!" Gasped Chloe, uncertainty and fear in her voice. "What happened, are you ok?" She asked wondering why he fell.

"Get down" he struggled to tell her, the pain making speech almost unbearable as he raised a bloody hand to his eyes. "Ive been shot" he manages to get out in spite of the weight he was feeling. Damn mortality, thanks a lot Dad he thought bitterly.

She immediately dove behind the sofa, drawing her gun as she did. "Stay down, I think youre out of the line of sight" she told him while she tried to spot the sniper. What the hells going on here? Who'd want to shoot Lucifer?

Afraid he may try to get up or crawl to cover and make them aware the first two bullets didn't do the job, at least she hoped they didn't "Try not to move, he can't get a shot at you right now. I'm calling for help" she said to him, pulling out her cell, eyes still scanning the buildings for any sign the shooter was still there.

"No worries. I.... dont think.... I could move much at all even if I wanted to" he finally manages to get out through clenched teeth. The agony making speech very difficult for him. He knows he needs help and he needs it fast, the shots were only slightly off target. A human would be dead but even in his mortal state his supernatural healing kept him from dying immediately, he only had seconds though. 'Amendial! I need you' he silently cried out, the fear of falling and burning to hell again even at this distance making his voice sound like thunder in his mind

There was few moments of tense silence as Chloe alternates looks between Lucifer and the buildings beyond the balcony while she thinks of what to do. Deep breathes she tells herself, trying to get a grip on her breathing and calm her nerves. No other shots fired so they are probably gone. She begins to creep slowly towards him

"You should go. I'll be ok" Lucifer moans, softly, to the point where it's barely audible. A funny thought occurs to him, why's she even still here, shes getting what she wants.

"Shut up Luci" he hears out of nowhere. He turns his head quickly, well it wouldve been quickly if he wasn't bleeding out like a bloody gutted fish he thought to himself, from Chloe and sees Amendial floating a few feet away, wings at their full length in all his glory. He really is a beautiful creature to behold, though those words will never pass these lips he thought with a painful chuckle.

"Do not fear brother. I am here. You are going to be okay" Amendial, looking deep into him, voice full of compassion and certainty, tells him as he lands and keeps his wings spread, folding them though into a protective shield for Lucifer.

Though the fire burning through his body didnt lessen, the panic did as his words soothed Lucifers fear. He knew he was going to be alright. He looks back to the detective and then to Amendial.

With the eons of time theyve been together they have a bond that is incomprehensible to the human mind, Amendial understands what the look is meant to convey immediately and without looking in her direction he quietly speaks "You should go Chloe, I believe the danger has passed and he will be alright."

As much as they fight and bicker he knows he can count on his brother. There was a time just a few years ago he would've watched gleefully as he bled out and went back to hell, probably gave the killer and his family all a free pass to the Silver City. My how the times have changed. Lucifer tries to smile at his brother, a small token of thanks to him for knowing what he wanted but he just coughs up some blood instead.

"I cant just leave! He's hurt, needs medical attention right away. He's lost and is still losing alot of blood. Not to mention this is a crime scene now" she answers him, settling into detective mode, her rational, all business personality taking over now that the danger had gone. It was a relief really, better than what she was feeling before she mused to herself.

"I assure you, he doesn't need human help right now. And honestly, you being here is keeping him vulnerable right now" Amendial sternly but not unkindly says to her, finally looking in her direction for the first time. "Also, this cant be a crime scene, Divine blood and all that, remember?"

"What do you mean 'you being here is keeping him vulnerable', how is that possible" shocked, her voice squeaky. This makes no sense at all, she somehow makes him vulnerable she pondered. That's absurd! But then dozens of images from past cases they've worked flash in her mind. She thought she knew all she needed to know before tonight, all her doubts settled but now they've returned, stronger than before. Chloe suddenly realizes shes made a terrible mistake.

"You can ask him later but for now, please go" he looks back to his brother as he reaches behind him and gently separates his feathers, grabs one and plucks it.

She wants to smack her forehead. Right, current matters way more pressing, questions later. Her being here isnt helping him, she can try to fix things later, getting up and running to the door. "Call me ASAP, let me know he's ok" she yells as the elevator doors close. Right before they do, the penthouse starts to light up as if the sun itself is feet away, the last thing she sees is Lucifers head in Amendials lap and Amendial laying the feather on Lucifers wounded chest.

"Thank you brother for answering my prayer, you saved my life" Lucifer croaks in sincere gratitude as the divine healing abilities of the feather do their work, easing the torment, at least the physical aspect, from his body. The anguish he feels from her betrayal will take far longer to heal, if it ever truly will he admits to himself in a rare moment of self awareness and honesty.

"Luci, are you ok? What happened? Who shot you? Whats going on?" The questions poured out of Amendial, one right after another. He needed to know exactly what's going on here.

Eyes downcast "Easy brother. Give me a few to gather myself here" he answers instead as he straightens his suit. Dad Damn, another one ruined. He should consider some insurance for them he thought. "I'll tell you everything, I think you'll be quite surprised but first things first, call Mazikeen and tell her to get here now, she may be in danger, if that doesn't work tell her I may still be" knowing that'll get her here.

Amendial could see his brothers exhaustion and combine that with his not being a smartass he knew this wasn't the typical Lucifer getting shot situation. So he did as asked, instead of pushing for once and pulled out his cell "Maze.......Linda asked if fairies were real???..... Never mind that. Lucifer needs you now, penthouse......"

As Amendial relayed his message to Maze Lucifer slowly walked over to the bar, limping as he did. Where's that old MCclutcheon he wondered as he scanned the bottles. One good things about the humans, they invented booze as he finally spotted it and poured himself a double at first and then decided shit, lets just fill the glass.

He took a slow, long drink. How could he have been so wrong??? After everything, the pain, heartache, happy fun times they shared, all the times they saved each other's lives, the moment she saw his devil face it wipes that all away? None of it matters, counts, means anything to her? Its just bam, you are a monster and not just that but tries to send me back to hell?

Amendial is wrapping up his call "I dont know exactly what's going on Maze, just that Lucifer was shot........I'm sure its fine Maze, probably a good idea at this point to be honest. I'll let him know and that youre on your way." Lucifer hands him a glass as he hangs up. "Shes on her way. She was at the apartment with Linda so shes bringing her with, that ok?"

"The more the merrier" as he takes another deep swallow. How did his life end up like this he wonders. Lucifers made many mistakes and been punished for them but this? What did he do? He could easily forgive her fear of him, he was the Devil, but to hurt him, send him to hell, doesnt even bother to ask his side of things? He wouldve done anything for her, had already and this is how it ends up? He won't bloody well make that mistake again. As his anger flared, light fire danced in his eyes.

Amendial flinched slightly at the sudden flames in his brothers eyes. "Easy, calm yourself Lucifer." Where had that sudden burst come from? "You're safe now. Do you want to tell me now?"

Taking a pause between gulps, he was on his second already, "Not just yet. Lets wait for the other two to get here. I only want to tell this once." Which he knew was impossible because theres no way the good Dr was not going to bring this up during their sessions. Oh yes, this would be the topic many times he could foresee.

"I'm not sure if you heard" Amendial pauses, uncertain how to say this "I kind of let the cat out of the bag to Chloe about your vulnerability being because of her." Hope he isnt mad, it was a mistake after all

All Lucifer said was "Its no matter. I was going to tell her myself anyways."

Amendial was a little stunned. No smart ass comment, no rage, nothing??? Something is very, very wrong here he realized. "Luci.......No matter???" he asked questioningly, truly worried now. This was not like his brother at all.

Smirking slightly he answers Amendial "It doesnt matter because I will no longer be a part of the Detectives life. So I'll be back to my old, invulnerable and immortal charming self"


End file.
